


Remembered

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: Doodles [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 26. The date is important to Bilbo. He just can't remember why.</p><p>This is my offering for "An Unexpected Anniversary", the Bagginshield Holiday.</p><p>Here's to you lads! And may there be many,many more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

"Oh."

Bilbo was embarrassed that he hadn't remembered. It was just that there was so much going on in the kingdom under the mountain. He hadn't _forgotten_ , mind you. The date was indelibly etched into his memory; one of great importance - auspicious - and well worth celebrating.

26 April

He hadn't forgotten it. This he wanted to be well understood. It had only been tucked away. Misplaced. Buried under a heap of the minutiae and important tidbits that made up his life now. No longer were the quiet days of books and armchairs, tea and flower gardens. Bilbo Baggins, formerly of the Shire, was the king's clear and level head, his voice of reason. A natural born diplomat he had turned out to be and he took his duties very seriously. He understood just how important a compliment or a perfectly brewed pot of tea could be to a road weary dignitary. And he knew how to help navigate the king through rocky negotiations which would otherwise end with drawn swords.

This particular day in April had dawned cloudy, grey, and cool. Spring had threatened, here and there in recent days, with sunshine and warmth that sent a hobbit out of doors, seeking dirt to dig his toes into. But not today. Today, Bilbo went about his business as usual and that involved reading while sipping, napping, visiting, buying. And maybe buying some more (it wasn't EVERY day a caravan of merchants from places far to the south arrived with such colorful textiles and fragrant spices). While sampling a dark, bitter brew, he overheard someone mention the quickly approaching month of May. "May," Bilbo thought, "spring will surely get a foothold then and stay until fall."

"How many days until May?," he asked the trader with pale green eyes bright in a dark face, for he found he had lost all count of days.

"Five more settings of the sun until the emerald month," the man said, offering Bilbo a pastry that was more honey than cake. 

"So," Bilbo counted in his head while honey slid down his throat, "that makes today the 26th."

"Aye, it is so," the merchant wrapped up a full dozen cakes and added them to the rest of Bilbo's purchases.

Bilbo shook his head, " I feel like I should be remembering something I'm not."

"An important date for the small master is it? Look to those closest to you."

"Yes, you're right. Probably a birthday of a cousin or such. Yes, that's most likely the answer." And Bilbo thanked the man, after being assured that everything would be delivered to the royal mansion as soon as possible, and made his way through the bustling market square. And as he walked, and admired the growth that was happening all about the kingdom, he went down a mental list of aunts, uncles, and cousins - close and distant. But to not a one could he affix the date of 26 April. He eventually found himself nodding to the guards who stood outside the great hall where sat the throne of Erebor and the chambers where Thorin, and oftentimes he himself, could be found discussing the business of nations. There was not a soul to be found, except the young dwarf Ori, who sat at a high desk in a side antechamber, copying ancient scrolls that had survived the dragon's fire. He was not much help, when asked if Thorin was about, merely hemmed and hawed, wide eyed, until Balin came upon them and, with not but a few words and a twinkle in his eye, informed Bilbo that it was nearing four o'clock and he wouldn't want to keep the hobbit from his tea, it is tea time you know, off with you now if I see Thorin I'll send him home, quick march.

Bilbo walked out of the throne room, his feet turned towards home and tea (it really was kind of Balin to remind him of the time and what with all of the puzzling posers the day had presented he could certainly use a cup and one of those honey cakes). He found himself opening his own front door just as the clock within struck four and his stomach gave a little rumble. It was unusually dark and quiet inside and stayed like that all of the way to the sitting room. There, instead of the lamps that normally lit the room, dozens of candles were placed here and there, giving off a soft, golden glow. A fire burned on the hearth. And sitting before it, wearing naught but a loose silk tunic and soft trousers, was Thorin. All of a sudden, like a thunder bolt, it hit Bilbo between the eyes. He remembered.

"Oh." Was nothing more than a whisper of air.

Thorin stood on his bare feet and walked over to the rather embarrassed hobbit. 

"It's the 26th of April." Bilbo murmured.

"Aye, ghivashel, it is."

"You remembered."

Thorin smiled sweetly, candlelight sparkling in his eyes, "Aye."

"Then you are much better at this than I." Bilbo shook his head, his eyes affixed, first to his own feet and then on to Thorin's. He found the dwarf's soft, smallish feet to be unusually comely.

Thorin brushed Bilbo's golden curls back away from the side of his face. "Nonsense. You have ever been my guide on this journey we are taking together."

"Then I am afraid we shall become as lost as you were, that night in the Shire."

"One year ago."

"One year ago, this very night." Candlelight reflected off of the tears standing in Bilbo's eyes.

Thorin nodded. "There is something I should have said to you, that night...should have asked."

"And what is that, Thorin?"

Thorin reached for Bilbo's hands, so small in his own. "Master Baggins...may I kiss you?"

"Please, Thorin. I dearly wish you would." 

With all of the care and gentleness in his soul, Thorin cupped Bilbo's downy-soft cheek and, as if he were pressing his lips to a flower's petals and afraid they would bruise, he pressed his lips to Bilbo's. A rush of heat raced through the hobbit and his legs went wobbly weak. Before the floor was allowed to catch him, a strong arm was around his waist and in an instant, Bilbo was in Thorin's arms. And he was carried to the spot before the fire.

"I have something for you," Thorin announced, quickly procuring a familiar looking package. Bilbo had to laugh when he opened it because, smiling up at him, were a half-dozen honey cakes like the ones he had purchased earlier.

"You bought these for me?" Bilbo asked before popping a small morsel in his mouth, licking his fingers afterwards.

"I encountered the southern merchants this morning and these looked too good to pass by. I knew you would enjoy them." Thorin smiled broadly, watching his lover give in to temptation and quickly devour one whole cake.

"You know me so well, and after only one year. I wonder if I know you half as well." Bilbo took a sip of deep, red wine from a glass Thorin handed him.

Thorin laid himself down, there before the fireplace, his head beside Bilbo's hip. "Know me, Bilbo, to your heart's content."

Bilbo set his wine glass aside and, laying himself down beside Thorin, he ghosted his fingers over the dark hairs of Thorin's chest that peeked out from the collar of his tunic. Thorin made quick work of the buttons and Bilbo pushed the silk aside. Lifting himself up, he nuzzled Thorin's chest with his nose, eventually placing a kiss over the dwarf's heart. 

"I will know you, Thorin Oakenshield, in all and every way, from now until forever." And he took his first of many kisses; deep and wet and tasting like wine and honey.


End file.
